


Leather and Vanilla

by LachrymoseLake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachrymoseLake/pseuds/LachrymoseLake
Summary: The pre-dawn light of the forest found Kara paw deep in a thick patch of golden flowers, her eyes steady on Alex movements before her. A sound breaks the quiet of the forest, not one of Kara's proudest moments, and the chase began. Really an early morning race was the only way to start the day.





	Leather and Vanilla

Somewhere on the outskirts of National City

Kara’s attention was utterly rapt. Her paws planted in the dewy grass – ready to move in the blink of her eye. She was wound tight and had to fight the wag of joy her tail wanted to do. If she didn’t her hiding place would be compromised, tail demolishing the gracefully bent stems of narcissus that made the patch of flowers she was burrowed in. The gold of her fur fading nicely into the flower heads. 

Her ear twitched as the object of her attention stepped on a brittle winter twig, forget-me-not eyes tracing the movements and nose flaring as she scented the air; catching the warm gun oil and the leather scent of Alex.

Kara took a deep breath in and-- Kara’s whole body shook with a sneeze; it came out as a high-pitched yelping bark. Kara shot off the ground onto her haunches, she shook her head furiously, trying to shake the cold, wet flower head from where it got lodged in her sensitive nose – batting at it with an indignant paw. Trying to fight the feeling of lightning shooting through her muzzle.

A shadow fell across Kara, she looked up nervously, the tall, lithe figure of Alex towered over her with an amused smirk twitching at her lips. Kara froze, slowly lowering herself back onto her belly, eyes never leaving the redhead woman. She let her shaggy head flop on the damp grass, tail excitedly twitching as she waited for Alex’s next move. A low, anxious whine was starting up at the back of her throat.

Alex huffed an almost laugh, air fogging in the early light. Kara was watching her from a flattened patch of yellow flowers that matched her dappled gold coat. It would’ve been an impressive hiding place if not for Kara’s little sneeze. Her tail was visibly quivering with the effort of not thrashing about excitedly; her muscles stretched taught and ready to propel herself right at Alex; she wasn’t going to escape that way. 

“Well, aren’t you being subtle today. I would never have found you, you sneaky pup.”Alex crouched down, slowly extending her hand to run her fingers through the thick coat of fur around the wolfs neck. The Kara narrowed her eyes at the derogative pet name, wearily eyeing Alex’s hand as it experimentally scratched until Kara couldn’t stop the happy purr erupting from her touch – head lulling to the side and hot breath ghosting along her bare arm. “In case you didn’t get that, it was sarcasm.” Alex kept her voice light and innocent, hoping Kara wasn’t paying too much attention to her words but not being able to prevent the light teasing at her expense.

Alex didn’t usually get to play with Kara in wolf form, so she revelled in this opportunity to run her fingers through her thick fur, tracing the sharp line of her jaw and the beautiful waves of sleek hair layered down her neck. The curve of smooth, hard muscle under her fingertips.

Kara’s tail wagged in lazy swipes as her tense muscles flopped like wet noodles. Alex scratched up to Kara’s ear, gently rubbing it in between finger and thumb, nudging her head until Kara fell onto her side with a pleased puff. Her leg was inching higher in a silent plea for Alex to move her ministration to the thick hair of her chest and belly. 

Instead of following Kara’s subtle directions, Alex fiddled with the buttons of her shirt – it was her favourite one! - Quietly undoing them until it hung off her shoulder. She considered reaching for the button of her jeans but decided they were replaceable. 

She kept languidly coaxing Kara into a blissful state, leaving her muscles relaxed – searching for the perfect moment to make her escape – not wanting to alert Kara to her game. Kara rolled even further on to her back, stretching out her neck and Alex felt a stronger purr vibrate along her hand from her throat. 

Alex grinned, now. It was Alex's time to escape.

She ran.

Alex let her shirt get caught in the wind and fall of her shoulders; she already morphed and was sprinting on all fours by the time she heard Kara scrambling to her feet and pursuing her. 

Alex felt the thrill of the chase bubble within her as she bounded through the forest; auburn tinged brown fur brushing against the mossy bark. She threw her head back and howled in breathy delight at the sound of a happily panting Kara close on her tail, at the sound of Kara’s thundering paws launching her deep into the depths of the forest.

Alex hopped through layers of branches and wove in between thick trees; she pushed herself faster and faster, muscles straining to outrun the golden wolf who occasionally snapped at her tails as a playful reminder that ‘yes Alex, I am faster than you' and 'I can and will catch you’. She made sharp turns and jumps but always continued towards the edge of the forest.

They ran for what must have been half an hour, Alex and Kara alternating for first place. Sharing happy yaps and barks – feet a blur over the uneven ground, before they knew it they were out.

The two wolves burst from treeline into a field thick with knee-high grass and spring flowers; it slopped up into a steady hill that tapered into a flat crest over a hundred meters up. 

Out from the obstacle course of the wood Kara quickly reached a point where she was running neck to neck with Alex, holding herself back to make the race more enjoyable for the gorgeous smaller wolf.

Alex pushed her limits until she was charging up the gentle slop flat-out, breath raw as it ripped through her throat. Her blood burned as it pounded through her body, she could feel lactic acid beginning to pool in her legs. 

Kara’s larger frame allowed her to bounce through the grass faster than Alex’s slim body could and she quickly took the lead for a final time. Reaching the crest of the hill first and jumping onto her hind legs as she yelped and barked in victory, pawing the air in delight as her tail wagged excitedly.

The panting auburn wolf came up seconds behind her, gasping in huge breaths with tongue lulling out in exhaustion. Aled dragged herself past the annoyingly energetic Kara who was chased after a buzzing bee with a puppy like fascination, flopping onto her belly and resting her head on dew-damp paws. 

Alex rolled her eyes as Kara skipped in front of her after the insect, her exasperation changing quickly into a wolfish chuckle as Kara tripped over her paws, yelping in surprise as she fell head over haunches – landing on her back with a thump, tail flopping after. 

Kara lay there with the sun rising behind her on the hill, oranges and pinks shimmering off her dew-damp fur and her legs bent delicately in the air over her chest. She let her head flop to the side, bright eyes sparkling at Alex across the grass between them. 

Kara was beautiful, a wolf of warm sun-rise-orange and gold halo with sapphires as eyes that practically glowed. She was captivating, enticing, a temptress made uniquely for Alex, and she found herself falling into her trap quite willingly.

Alex stood, disregarding her aching muscles as she padded towards Kara, mahogany eyes fixed on bluebell ones that danced with joy as Alex moved closer. She dropped one paw over Kara’s chest and caved her upper body so she could nuzzle into the glowing fur of her neck, tail wagging high in the air. Nudging gently at Kara's neck with her nose and inhaling her creamy vanilla smell, letting it cloud her mind and infuse her every breath. She placed loving licks to it before pulling back, much to Kara’s vocal chagrin, and resting her nose to Kara’s in an Eskimo kiss so she could simply look at Kara. 

The thick fur of her golden neck carpeting the ground, her elegant ears pricked attentively, a cute nose on a sleek but sturdy snout set in a face that was much the same. Stunning eyes framed with almost human eyelashes that were dark in contrast to the rest of her but still lighter than Alex herself.

Kara hummed into Alex’s embrace, rolling onto her side and dragging Alex carefully by the ear until she too fell onto her side so Kara could wriggle her head onto Alex’s shaggy neck and curl into her. Alex gently tugged Kara’s ear, letting her happiness resonate through her chest as they watched the sun rise above the treetops below them. 

Alex nestled at Kara’s neck again, absently plastering little butterfly licks too it, toothily grinning as Kara utterly relaxed against her with a shiver and puffed a sigh of relief through her teeth. Kara’s tongue was drawing lazy licks up Alex’s lush fur, under her jaw until she too was caressing Alex’s jaw. Her tongue was bursting with the sharp cinnamon-tinged leather that was so uniquely Alex, letting everything about the smaller wolf flood her senses. 

Her grumble of pleasure was vibrating against Alex, making her wag her tail and roll on top of Kara, red paws slotting between golden shoulders – framing Kara’s face as she bent her neck to press the bridge of her nose to Kara’s jaw. Their tails were swaying in unison as they breathed each other in, together.

It was so rare for them to get this quiet time together.

There was a light crunch of fallen leaves midway down the hill, and both wolves turned to watch keenly as a blearily eyed rabbit stuck its head over the top of the tall grass, one of its ears bent at an odd angle and nose twitching in the crisp air, legs tucked into its soft body.

Alex glanced at Kara, a playful challenge dancing in her eyes. She braced her paws against Kara’s shoulders, shuffling her back legs under herself and was just about to bounce away from Kara when she felt something hit her chest. Golden paws pushed her onto her back. 

When Alex’s head cleared she found herself with a pleased-looking Kara hovering over her, eyes sparkling as she darted her head forward and dropped a lick on Alex’s cheek before shooting deftly away on stealthy feet, sights locked on the unsuspecting rabbit. 

Alex shook herself from her daze and scrambled to her feet, chasing after the hunting Kara with a happy yap. The rabbit startled at the sound, turning wide eyes on the fast-approaching Kara before sprinting away. 

Kara shot a dirty look over her shoulder as she ran, silently reprimanding Alex and her big mouth. Alex, to her credit, only cackled at the golden wolf – tossing her head in the wind and laughing as Kara’s wide-eyed gaze on her made her feet get caught in a thick pile of grass and sent her tumbling to the floor with a squeak. 

Alex sped past the tangle of limbs and grass that was Kara; she was never going to let her live this down.

 

Later that day, the apartment.

 

Kara and Alex burst through their apartment door, clothes hanging off their damp frames crookedly. Alex had her button-up sleeves shoved hastily to her elbows, buttons jauntily fastened and a pair of Kara’s spare boy shorts peaking from under the edge of it. Her hair was spiked in crazy directions, and her hands were bunched in Kara’s tight tank top as she leant heavily on her for support as she giggled hysterically into her neck.

Kara’s hair was up in a messy ponytail; her arm wrapped tightly around Alex’s waist – she pressed a kiss to Alex’s temple into her damp hair, a small dopey smile plastered on her face as she listened to Alex attempts to gasp out words while manoeuvring the both of them through the door.

“God Kara, you fell!” Alex semi-squeaked in between laughs. “And your face was priceless, God I love you but look where you're going when you’re running.” Alex pressed a soft, toothy kiss to the column of Kara’s neck as she stepped in front of the taller woman and wrapped her arms around her neck so she could tangle her fingers in the soft ends of her ponytail. Her chest shook with her attempts to suppress her laughter as she hugged herself to Kara, she felt strong arms slip under her legs and lift her up, Alex's toned legs automatically wrapped around Kara’s waist and cuddled herself even tighter to Kara.

“How is it my fault that you’re so damn distracting, huh? I think the strongest of people would have tripped when you're laughing so loudly.” Kara tried for offence, but her voice wavered with the effort of not laughing along with Alex. “And the fact you looked so adorable doing it was not working in my favour.”

Kara swiped her hand back blindly, shutting the door with a click as she walked the girl snuggled into her arms back towards the couch. She didn’t even try to wipe the smile off her face as she slowly started to spin them around in the hallway as sunlight filtered in around them.

She watched in awe as Alex leant back in her embrace, completely trusting Kara’s hands on her back to support her as she let go of her ponytail and spread her arms wide, tilting her head back and smiling with her eyes closed blissfully. Kara walked steadily into the apartment as she spun, feeling her burn of exertion spread slowly through her arms. Her knees hit the arm of the couch, and let herself fall backwards, pulling Alex closer before the seed of doubt could even plant in Alex’s mind. Her stomach dipped as she fell, swooping into her throat. 

They hit the cushion and bounced, Alex came down harder than expected on the second bounce – smacking her nose on the edge of the couch arm, the one Kara just missed. She pushed up with a groan, using Kara’s strong shoulder to lever herself upright – the blurriness fogging her brain already receding by the time she clasped the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger.

“Oh, God! Are you okay? I’m so sorry; I shouldn’t have – I mean I should have realised that would happen-” Kara’s frantic apologises were cut short as Alex dipped down and pressed a firm kiss to her lips, hand coming up to lightly caress her cheek with her fingertips as she drew back. She winced as she pressure shifted in her head again but simply smoothed the concerned furrow that crinkled Kara’s brow with her thumb.

“Kara, it’s fine. I’m a cop for pete's sake, knocking my head on a couch arm isn’t going to cause any lasting damage.” Alex smiled and pushed Kara by the shoulders when she tried to sit up and check her head anyway. 

Alex bent down again, running her hands up Kara’s arms until she held her by the wrists and gently pinned them by Kara’s head. She pressed a kiss to the end of her nose, leaning down to whisper in her ear, hot breath brushing distractingly against wind chilled skin. 

“As endearing, and incredibly attractive as your concern is, aren’t there better things you could be doing about now?” She felt Kara’s breath hitch – her back arching off the couch involuntarily and her wrists strain against Alex’s hold on her arms. “Like...cooking your beautiful girlfriend breakfast after you dragged her out to go play in a cold field at four in the morning?”

Kara sagged on the couch, rolling her head to the side and groaning as Alex bounced off the couch and walked to the kitchen – throwing a playful smirk over her shoulder at Kara who glared sulkily at her back. 

“That was cruel Alex, so cruel. If that’s how you’re going to act, then I just won’t ask you to come out with me in the morning. That’s fine; I don’t care.” Kara trailer off, muttering to herself as she stood up from the couch and walked to the kitchen after a laughing Alex.

“Aw, don’t be like that babe. You know I like going with you, it’s just I also like a lie in with my girlfriend now and then. Plus, you make the best waffles, and I burnt off too many carbs this morning and they need to be restocked.” Alex had her head stuck in the open fridge when Kara walked in, she grabbed a carton of milk and turned just in time to latch her arms around Kara’s waist as she got engulfed in a cuddly bear hug by the blonde. Kara tucked her nose into Alex's neck and made them sway gently from foot to foot.

“Well in that case, why don’t you go back to the couch while I cook. Unless you want to help but I would have thought you want the food to be edible, it’s up to you though.” Kara kissed up Alex’s neck and nipped at her ear with her teeth, sucking lightly – tugging gently before leaning back to raise an eyebrow at Alex. The redhead was leaning against the open fridge door, head tilted to the side and eyes closed. She had a little happy smile on her face, and she hummed in agreement when Kara pulled away, she opened her eyes to look at Kara and contemplated defending her (non-existent) cooking skills at the cost of having the waffle making delayed by the argument that would ensue. 

She narrowed her eyes at the smirking blonde, extracting herself from their embrace and tossing the milk at her. She let out a bark of a laugh herself as Kara fumbled to catch it before walking out the kitchen, calling behind her as she went.

“Yeah, you do that. Also, you can make a cup of coffee for me while I shower, I have twigs in unsavoury places and can’t deal with the chafe.” She released a dramatic sigh, waving her hand in the air before continuing. “And no, you cannot join me in the shower because you promised me waffles and I need them now, my heart might break if you don’t deliver on your word.” She heard Kara grumbling about how her ‘heart might break if she did eat her waffles’ and the clatter of cups being dropped on the counter as she grabbed a towel from the airing cupboard and headed for the shower.

Really, a pre-dawn run with her girlfriend and watching the sunrise was the only way to wake up properly. As much as Alex complained, she wouldn’t change a thing about that morning. Not one thing. Well, maybe the slight soreness in her nose and the persistent scratchy leaves that were steadily working their way down her back; those could go, and she would be more than happy with the day so far.


End file.
